


Мечты Кенни Ропера

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: бета: madchester ♥





	

Вы видели задницу Макрейнолдса? Не каждый устоит. Ропер мечтал о ней. Каждый гребаный вечер он представлял, как будет любить ее. Именно любить, не трахать. С такой задницей надо обращаться соответственно. Он мечтал, как будет зацеловывать каждую половинку, разминать и вылизывать дырку. Он мечтал, как будет ласкать пальцами вход и погружаться туда, медленно, сначала буквально на фалангу. Потом глубже, добавляя еще один палец, сгибая их там и выбивая этим стон. Затем, в продолжение пытки, будет вытаскивать пальцы и опять ласкать губами эти безупречные половинки великолепной задницы. А после, вылизав все вокруг дырки, проникнет туда языком, будет ласкать стенки, таранить и снова ласкать. Кенни практически слышал, как будет стонать Глен в этот момент.

Прошли только пара недель с начала тренировок, а Ропер уже стер все руки в мозоли, ибо каждый его вечер заканчивался в душе с каменным стояком в трусах. Самое обидное, что он никак не мог понять, интересен он Маку или нет, и вообще – интересуется ли тот парнями. Казалось, что он отвечает флиртом на флирт любому, кто осмеливается с ним заигрывать. Мимолетные прикосновения, задержки взглядов - ничего не срабатывало для понимания ситуации. Но на счастье Ропера в один из выходных команда решила отдохнуть на небольшом озере, рядом с домами. И он решился зайти чуть дальше приличий - хотя какие приличия в их-то возрасте - и прыгнуть в воду в джоках. Он надеялся поймать взгляд Мака, когда вынырнет из озера.

А сейчас, стоя на коленях и облизывая его член, он мечтал только об одном - о том, чтобы этот член срочно оказался у него в заднице. А кто не захочет? У Мака был толстый, не очень длинный ровный член с чуть крупноватой головкой, он идеальной тяжестью ощущался на языке, когда Ропер впускал его себе в рот. Не то чтобы Ропер сильно думал об этом в данный момент. Сейчас он просто наслаждался процессом. Сосал член, облизывал яйца, опять сосал член; его рот уже начал уставать, а напряжение в яйцах возрастать, да и было понятно, что Мак тоже уже на грани. Ропер с влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта и поднялся с колен. Вплотную приблизившись к Маку, он поцеловал его влажно и жадно, правой рукой захватывая оба члена и начиная дрочить. Сверху легла рука Мака, и они поймали общий ритм, выстанывая в поцелуй все свое возбуждение. Хватило их ненадолго - сначала сорвался Мак, откинул голову и протянул «Кенни…», а вслед за ним кончил и Ропер, почти до крови кусая тому шею в попытке сдержать крик.

Немного отдышавшись и придя в себя, он посмотрел на обалдевшего Мака и понял, что никуда тот теперь от него не денется. И задница его тоже никуда не денется и воплотит Кенни все свои мечты и планы, а может, даже больше.

С тех пор он всегда надевал джоки на озеро


End file.
